<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom's got a new best friend by Yassasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949301">Boredom's got a new best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassasa/pseuds/Yassasa'>Yassasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, coroika - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emperor is mentioned, Flowers, Gen, This fic is just eging vibing i don't know what else to tag, he might be lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassasa/pseuds/Yassasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy goes somewhere by himself when things get a little too much for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boredom's got a new best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to a flicker of light as a bird flew up above him past the sun. Eyes almost refusing to open from the sting on his skin, quickly trying to make it just that little bit better by moving his arm up to cover them. After adjusting to the new brightness, the Inkling realised he was surrounded by a sea of orange. Small flowers, appearing almost fluffy from their plentiful petals in each corner of his vision. Raising his hand to reach for something poking at his ear, pressing and twisting his fingertips on it to pluck it out of the ground. Another orange flower. </p>
<p>Lowering his ears, Eging shuffled himself to sit up. His suspicions were correct. A fresh breeze whisked and tossed around the hundreds of flowers that surrounded him, even past the horizon. The usual smile creeping back onto his face, might as well enjoy the scenery some more before the sun set. He couldn't quite remember what had him running back here again. It probably wasn't that important, he decided.<br/>It was nice here at least. That's all he needed. <br/>The city was loud and busy enough. Eging could keep up with it, sure. But even with seemingly all the energy in the world. He needed time to get away from it. </p>
<p>He stood himself up, feeling a slight familiar ache in his limbs from laying on the ground like that for hours. Though he had to laugh at himself for actually falling asleep this time. He slid his phone out from his pocket as he started to make his way through the flowers and back to the path. Ah, a message from Emperor. Guess he did end up missing practice after all. A small hum came through his mouth. He'd just have to think of some excuse for now. </p>
<p>Could always invite them a different time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>or as i like to call it, the fic where nothing happens! i feel like i should apologise?. i had this idea for ages and i wanted to get it out because my writing is REALLY rusty and i thought this would be nice at least</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>